The, present invention relates generally to improvements in dispensing devices and it relates particularly to an improved device for displaying and storaging articles for retrieval and distribution.
In the merchandising of many articles and products, for example, picture frames which are available not only in different kinds but in various dimensions it is a common practice to display one of different types of the article at a point of sale where the customer selects the type of article as well as the desired size or dimensions. The sales attendant then goes from the point of display and sale to a storage area where he withdraws the desired article from an extensive storage of the articles, carries the article forward where it is individually packaged and dispensed to the buyer. This procedure is highly inefficient, time and space consuming, costly, inconvenient and otherwise leaves much to be desired.